There You'll Be
by scarlett2112
Summary: <html><head></head>A man, eyes the color of Forget-Me-Nots, visits Elena in her dreams. She struggles to explain these things she's feeling for this ghost of a man when all she ever sees is his eyes...</html>
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Damon is erased from existence... Thank you to Eva. I appreciate you and your help more than you know. I own nothing. Lyrics courtesy of Faith Hill.

* * *

><p><em>When I think back<em>

_On these times_  
><em>And the dreams <em>  
><em>We left behind<em>  
><em>I'll be glad 'cause<em>  
><em>I was blessed to get<em>  
><em>To have you in my life<em>  
><em>When I look back<em>  
><em>On these days<em>  
><em>I'll look and see your face<em>  
><em>You were right here with me<em>

"Elena! Hey, you were spacing out again. You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I raised my eyes to him, "did you say something Matt?"

Gently he grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. "I asked if you were alright. It's like you're off somewhere in your own little world."

Hearing a crow's caw, I looked up into the trees, shaking it off, I turned my attention to him, "what... Matt?"

"I asked if you were okay..." he repeated.

"I'm fine. I just, I just.. keeping having this same dream. There's always this faceless man. The only thing I ever see is his eyes. It's like he's wearing a mask and only his eyes are visible to me. Have you ever seen a forget me not? They're these tiny but beautiful blue mountain wild flowers. His eyes are that color. It's like this feeling of deja vu, like I should know him but I can't, I just can't place him. I feel these things but he's not real. How can I feel this way when he's a figment of my imagination?"

I said, rubbing my eyes. Suddenly Matt pulled me into his arms for a tight hug. "What was that for, Matt?"

"What, I can't give my friend a hug!" he teased.

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part _

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Jeremy said while taking a seat on the ground beside me at our parent's gravesite.

"I might have known I'd find you here. You always come here when you need to think. Only you and the crows," he chucked while pointing to one sitting atop one of the grave stones.

"Hi Jer. Do you ever have that feeling you've forgotten something, someone? I went on a date with Liam the other night. He kissed me. It didn't feel right. It almost felt like I was being unfaithful. I don't know where these feelings come from. Last night I saw an apparition of a man. I only see those piercing blue eyes of his. I woke up in a cold sweat with my heart pounding. What's happening to me? I don't remember ever meeting anyone that remotely resembles him yet I have all these feelings bottled up inside. It's like my heart belongs to him and he's not even real," I say as I wipe a stray tear from my eyes.

"Don't cry, Elena," he whispered before embracing me in a hug.

_Well you showed_

_How it feels_

_To feel the sky_

_Within my reach_

_And I always_

_Will remember all_

_The strength you _

_Gave to me_

_Your love made me_

_Make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

"Hello Elena," Stefan whispered before taking a seat beside me in the library. Grabbing the bookmark on the table, I inserted into my copy of 'Gone With The Wind' before returning my attention to Stefan. "Stefan, what are you doing here? Since when do you lurk in the library?" I uttered softly, a sly smile gracing my lips.

"Ric told me you were here. I thought we could catch up. It's been a while. Ric said you've been having nightmares?"

Shaking my head, "no, not nightmares really. It's just that they're always the same. This man, masked except for his eyes is always there. It's like I should know who he is because I feel all this turmoil inside but I just can't remember him you know."

Feeling my eyes begin to cloud with tears, I reach up to wipe them. I turned my head away, glancing to look outside. I see a big black crow sitting on a tree branch. Sometimes I wish I could just fly away too.

"Here you go," Stefan says softly while handing me a Kleenex. "Did I ever tell you that I had a brother once?" he continued before extending an arm over my shoulder and squeezing a bit. "His name was Damon. He was seven years older than me. We were so close growing up but we let a woman come between us so we wasted so much time blaming each other for the fiasco she caused. Damon did most of the heavy lifting but we were brothers again when he died. I miss him everyday. He died a hero, saving me and others. He fell in love and finally had everything he ever wanted then he died unexpectedly. I see him every day Elena as you see your mystery man.

"Damon was his name," I asked curiously. That sounds so familiar but I don't remember ever meeting him." Stefan smiled, "no, no you never met him," he didn't elaborate any further.

_'Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you_

_Now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

It was a beautiful day. I decided to go for a walk in the park. Sitting down under the shade of the big oak tree, I pulled my journal out of my purse and began to write. Before long, I heard the birds chirping and the crows cawing. One was especially noisy. Smiling, I turned my attention back to the task at hand. It was then I noticed someone casting me in shadow.

Looking up, there was Caroline smiling at me. "There you are. Jeremy told me you went for a walk. I thought you might like some company," she said before taking a seat beside me on the ground.

"I was just thinking. Did you know that Stefan had a brother? He told me about him at the library the other day. His name was Damon. It sounds like he died tragically but heroically. I was telling him about the mystery man that inhabits my dreams. Stefan didn't go into much detail except that he misses him every day.

Nodding, "yes, I knew that Stefan had a brother. He came here once but you and Jeremy were in Denver. He was very handsome, had the bluest eyes." she said, melancholy unmistakable in her voice.

"You said he had the bluest eyes. The man in my dreams does too. It's the only thing I ever see. It feels like he's trying to reach out for me but I can never quite reach him. I wish just once I could see his whole face, you know. Maybe that would spark something because it feels like I should know who he is." I looked up at Caroline, tears pricking my eyes.

"Oh Elena," she whispered pulling me into her arms for a hug.

_In my dreams _

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part _

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am _

_There you'll be_

_There you'll be_

"_You have to remember Elena or I won't be able to come back..." _

I was sleeping fitfully, hearing those words over and over when I felt something, the wisp of palm stroking my cheek. Startled, I sat up in bed, a scream leaving my lips. My heart was thundering against my breast bone. Wiping the light sheen of sweat from my brow, I reached for the clock. It was only two o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly Jeremy and Ric barged into my room. "What happened! We were watching a movie, we heard you scream. Are you okay Elena?" Ric asked, concern visible on both his and Jeremy's faces.

Breathless, I placed my palm over my galloping heartbeat, "yeah, I think so. It felt like someone was here. I felt a hand on my cheek. It felt so very real." When I looked up, I noticed Ric sharing a look with Jeremy.

"What, I'm not crazy. I felt it," I implored, tears erupting from my eyes. "I heard his voice this time. He said I had to remember. I don't understand. He's not real. Is he?"

"We know you're not crazy Elena," Ric assured me as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how he did it but somehow he's reaching out to you Elena. I can't keep him from you any longer. He deserves better than to be forgotten. You have to remember for his sake." With that, he cupped my face with his hands and looked pointedly at me whispering "Remember," just before closing his eyes.

Just like that, I was bombarded with images. It was like a movie reel was playing in my mind.

_I see myself walking into the boarding house. Suddenly he's there, "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." I look at him, "he didn't tell me he had a brother." He smirks, "well, he's not one to brag."_

_Next, we're pulled over to the side of an empty road. "We're almost there," he says. "Where's there ?"I replied._

"_A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't want to go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"_

_The next scene has us sitting in a diner having beer and burgers. "You don't like pickles, What's wrong with you?" He teased, taking the pickle from my plate and popping it into his mouth._

_Suddenly we're in the Lockwood mansion, the two of us. I hear myself saying, "I'm not surprised you'd kiss me. I'm surprised you thought I'd kiss you back," He looks at me, eyes laced with pain, "Now I'm hurt."_

_Just like that, the two us are laying in a huge bed. I have tears in my eyes. I see myself trying to keep the tears at bay. "I like you now, just the way you are." I realize he's ever so close to death so I press my lips to his. _

_In this scene, he and I are on the porch of my old house. He's standing by the railing, "I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty any more … for wanting what I want." I look up at him, "Yeah, I know, my brother's girl and all." He takes a couple of steps away, he stops and turns back towards me._ _"If I'm going to feel guilty about something I'm going to feel guilty about this."_

_He palms my cheeks and pulls my lips to his for a bone melting kiss. "Goodnight," he whispers and walks away leaving me breathless._

_We're on my porch again. I'm standing in the door way. Damon reaches up to touch my chin, "Are you going to be okay," he asks, concerned. I raise my eyes to him, "You can't kiss me again." _

_"I know," He says. "I can't. It's not right," I caution him. "It's right, just not right now. Goodnight." He says. I watch as he walks away.._

_"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like a really bad dream. I look at him perched in the window seat in my old bedroom, "You saved me. Thank you."_

_I see myself jump into bed with him. "I thought you would have left," he says quietly. I glance at an imaginary wrist watch, "no, I don't have to be at school for...at least twenty minutes ago." I laugh when he pulls me in for another kiss and begins to play with my hair. "What that face?" I ask him. Suddenly shy, he says, "what face?" just as a big ear to ear smile brightens his face. "That face," I say. "I'm happy." With that he smothers me with kisses once more._

_Next we're in the boarding house. "You know what would make me happy? To know this entire time that I've been completely in love with you; that what you actually felt for me is real." He says, his voice heavy with emotion. _

_"It is real. I know it is. Damon, I know what you're about to do. Please don't do this to me," I plead._

_Anger erupts, "I don't want to do this, Elena. I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl, I don't do the right thing. But I have to do right by you," he says, unable to hide the hurt in those beautiful eyes of his. _

_I watch myself as I take his hand and place it against my heart. "Does this feel wrong?" I raise my other hand to caress his cheek with my palm, "does this feel wrong?" I ask, pain lacing my voice. We stare at each other as the scene fades to black._

_Then we're in front of the fireplace. My arms are crossed over my chest, anger evident on my face. _

_He looks at me before launching into a tirade, "But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you..._

_I rather die right now than spend a handful of years loving you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you. He finally finishes when I launch into my own tirade. "Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love y..._

_As I look on, he's pulling me to him for a blistering kiss. _

_Tears are overwhelming me as I see the two of us standing in the woods, conversation underway._

_"Listen.. I wanted to spare you the gory details, and then I figured, well, I'll be lying, and then the whole point of the universe would be moot because you'd be pissed. So here it is; Project Kaboom needs someone to trigger the explosion so to speak.._

_I tell him okay. "wait-you? No, Damon no! Absolutely not." Then he mutters something I don't understand before saying, "go with your first instinct Damon, lesson learned." I hear myself say to him, "Do you see a future with me? Because that's all I see."_

_"Elena, I've seen it since the second I laid my eyes on you." I'm frantic, "Then don't go on a suicide mission!"_

_"Listen... technically, it's only half a suicide mission because we're going to be bringing people back from the other side and I'm going to be with them." _  
><em>"What if something goes wrong?" I hear myself say. <em>

_"Alright not to relive old fights, but this is my choice. I need you to respect it," he says firmly._

_"That was a low blow..." _

_His palms come up to clutch onto my shoulders, "I will make it back to you, I promise. I promise you." then he kisses me as if it's the last time..._

_Next we're in his car speeding toward the grill. "Damon," He looks at me, "I know," before placing his hand firmly atop mine just before we ram the grill. I see a fireball erupting. No one could survive that. _

_I see myself entering the Salvatore crypt. The candles have burnt out. Luke and Liv are nowhere to be seen. Bonnie tells me he's gone. I collapse into a pile of tears and unimaginable pain. "He's here, you can say goodbye." she forces a tight smile and walks out._

_"You lied to me." I tearfully say to the nothingness staring back at me. "Please don't leave me. Please... please.. come back to me."_

_Alaric walks in and takes me into his arms to try to comfort me._

By the time the endless loop finishes, daylight is beginning to dawn. I'm sitting, knees curled into my chest, in the window seat, his window seat. I lay my head against the pane of glass. I see Mr. Poe sitting on the tree branch nearest to my window. It's as though he's staring at me before he opens his beak to caw and flies off. Shaking my head, tears begin to fill my eyes again, what on earth could've possessed me to ask for him to be erased? "I'm sorry Damon. I love you so much. You deserved better from me. I'll make it up to you I promise. I believe you're out there somewhere, beneath the clear blue sky. If you'll just give me a clue, I will find you. I promise...

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Please be kind and hit that little review box. Stay tuned for part two...<p> 


	2. Somewhere Out There

_I hope you enjoy part 2. This chapter takes inspiration from "National Treasure, Poltergeist, Disney's Blackbeard's Ghost, The Goonies and Indiana Jones."_

_Super thanks to Eva for all of her suggestions and support. She made this a better adventure. I own nothing. Lyrics courtesy of 'An American Tale' _

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere out there<em>

_Beneath the pale moonlight_  
><em>Someone's thinking of me<em>

_And loving me tonight_

After having my memory fully restored, I sleep peacefully with Damon starring in my dreams. He wasn't an apparition anymore, he was a man. He told me I'd have to remember the 'beginning' to pave the way for his return. Bonnie was there too but she was silent, eyes closed in concentration. Maybe she's somehow helping him breach the space-time continuum.

I find myself pacing in my room, trying to remember which beginning Damon is referring to. "Could it be the night of my parent's accident? Maybe it was meeting him at the boarding house when I went looking for Stefan. What other beginning could there be," I ponder.

Uh, if I had my journals, I could reference that time but they were incinerated when I set my house ablaze. I sit down in the window seat and stare out the window. Frustration is getting the better of me when I see Mr. Poe land on a branch. I watch as he pecks at an apple before flying away. Suddenly I remember walking in the school courtyard with Bonnie on the day I met Stefan.

_"When I touched you, I saw a crow. There was fog and a man." she said, looking perplexed._

Could that be it, I think to myself. It could mean anything. I decided then and there to call all our friends together to see if we could figure this out. I know they're not forever gone. They're out there waiting for us to bring them home. "I promise you Damon. Somehow, I'll find the answers. I may need you to give me another clue though, okay?" I said, turning my eyes upward to look at the sky. I long for the day I can feel your arms around me once more." Wistfully I shake my head before steeling my resolve. "I can do this. We can do this, we have to do this," I say to myself.

The next afternoon we all gather at Ric's rental house. Knowing without a doubt that we'll need a witch or witches, I did ask Luke and Liv to meet with us too. All of us are here including Liz.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, I've been dreaming of Damon almost every night. I didn't realize it was Damon till Ric gave me back my precious memories. Damon told me to return to the beginning. That does baffle me. There is no doubt in my mind that this will be a daunting task. I go on to tell them Bonnie's prophecy about a man, the fog and a crow. I continue telling them how I would journal in the cemetery while sitting near my parent's gravesite. Widening my eyes, "there was a crow sitting on a nearby headstone. It remember feeling like it was watching me and that I was afraid. I remember stuffing my journal in my messenger bag when it flew at me. And then suddenly I was submerged in thick fog. It was the strangest thing."

"Do you think you would remember which stone the crow was sitting on?" Stefan asks, concentration clearly visible on his features.

Nodding my head, "yes, I think so. It was the one just to the right and maybe a few rows behind my parents. Why?"

"Damon said you had to go back to the beginning, yes?"

"Aha," I murmur.

"What if there's some kind of a clue on that headstone? We live amongst the supernatural. Anything is possible. Our existence is proof of that," he replied knowingly.

I direct my gaze to Luke and Liv. "Is there any kind of 'super' supernatural locator spell? Could it traverse time? We know the other side is gone. What if they're stuck in some supernatural purgatory or ground hog day or something like that? I don't know, I'm just throwing ideas out there. We have to find them," I whisper, tears welling in my eyes.

Walking up to me, Luke squeezes my shoulder. "Look Elena, I can't make any promises but Liv and I will go through our grimoire collection. Do you happen to know where Emily Bennett's might be? Legend has it that she was one of the most powerful and gifted witches ever. There might be something, some spell..."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, "Yes, I think Bonnie kept it at her house. There was this wall safe hidden behind the book shelf. I think that's where she kept it."

"You coming Frank and Joe! Let's go find it," Jeremy says, motioning for Tyler and Matt to follow. I laugh when he refers to Tyler and Matt as the Hardy Boys.

Liv and Luke grab their jackets and follow the guys outside. I watch as Jeremy waves just before driving away. I turn my attention to Stefan, Liz, Caroline and Ric. "Caroline, do you remember anything from around that time? Or you, Stefan, any ideas," I ask, determinedly.

The door flies open and Jeremy runs back in and up the stairs. "I came back to get my lottery ticket to cash in." I raise my brow at him. He bounds back downstairs, handing the ticket to me. See, I won fifty bucks."

Sighing, I take the ticket from his hand to look at the numbers. They are _22-87-8-22-14-31. _"How did you get a lottery ticket? You're not old enough to buy one." I chastise him while staring at those numbers for several moments, almost trance-like.

Jeremy waves his hand in front of my face, "earth to Elena," he snorts.

"Give me my ticket. Matt and Tyler are waiting. I'm going to cash it then we're heading over to Bonnie's to meet Luke and Liv."

"Sorry. It's just.. there was something eerily familiar about those numbers," I utter. We're all still deep in concentration when suddenly, I remember why those numbers struck a nerve. "Caroline, do you remember the day Coach Tanner died?" She turns her attention to me. That day, remember how Bonnie was fixated, practically obsessed with the numbers _8-14-22. _

As if a light bulb went on in her head, "Elena, I do. I do remember. She would doodle them incessantly in class that day. I can remember peaking at what she was doing and asking her about it but she just brushed me off. I always thought they had something to do with Tanner's death but maybe it's something else? What if those numbers are a combination of some sort?" Caroline finishes.

I turn my gaze to Liz who also looks like she's on the cusp of something.

"I vaguely remember seeing Damon in the bank one afternoon. I think it was around the time of Tanner's death. He was starting to help me with council business. If memory serves, he was opening a safety deposit box. Bonnie was pretty clairvoyant sometimes. What if Caroline is right? What if those numbers are a combination? Anything is possible, right?"

"There's only one way to find out. Stefan, come with me to the bank. As Damon's next of kin, you'll have access or if all else fails you can compel Mr. Sykes," Liz says, a hint of a smile on her face. Odds are this is a wild goose chase, but we need to follow every clue no matter where it leads us. Elena, why don't you come too."

"I think this was a very productive meeting, don't you?" Caroline asks as she narrows her eyes on me.

"I do. For the first time, I actually feel some hope." I answer, forcing a smile. "Hey Ric," I ask, turning my attention to him.

"Do you think there might be something in Isobel's files about resurrection, transferring from one plane of existence to another, something, anything?"

Appearing deep in thought, Ric raises his eyes to mine, "she was obsessed with the occult. Maybe? We're going to need someone to bring her files here since I can't get into my apartment. I'll give Jer a call. They could run into my place and pick them up after they're done looking for Emily's grimoire. Everyone has their assigned tasks. Let's do this," he says enthusiastically.

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight._

Stefan pulls into the bank parking lot. Luckily there weren't many cars there so hopefully we won't have to wait long for help. Once he parks the car, we all jump out and hurry into the bank. "Hello, Miss... Young. My name is Stefan Salvatore. My brother had a safety deposit box here in your fine bank. As his next of kin, I need to look at the contents. I'd appreciate it if you could help us."

"Certainly Mr. Salvatore. Come this way." Liz and I follow along as the lady leads us into a private room.

"Thank you Theodore," Liz responds when Mr. Sykes enters the room carrying a box with a combination lock.

"I'll leave you alone. Just push that buzzer when you're through so I can put it away." With that, he leaves us.

Exhaling, "you know, it could be any combination of these numbers or any other numbers. This might take a bit." Stefan says looking at both Liz and I.

"I'm actually off duty right now, Stefan. Let's get started," Liz replies.

We've been trying combinations of those numbers for the last couple of hours before finally we find the right one. Shaking his head, Stefan notes, "there has to be something significant about these items or Damon wouldn't have kept them here.

I read the writing on the scrap of paper for the hundredth time already. _'The Secret Lies with Charlotte' _

I hand the piece of paper to Stefan who gently folds it and puts it in his wallet for safekeeping. It's old and fragile. I turn my eyes to the star amulet. It's baseball-sized, off center with an emerald-colored crystal. "These look really old, don't you think? What are you trying to tell us Damon...," I whisper, then hand the trinket back to Stefan.

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

Several days later, we all gather again at the safe house to strategize. Liv and Luke have been combing through Emily's grimoire.

Liv looks at me, then casts her gaze to everyone before focusing on Luke. "Emily was an avid student of Native American folklore. If she's correct, in addition to the witch burial ground, there is also an ancient Native American burial ground near here. If her map is correct, it's very close to where our present day cemetery sits.

"She goes into great detail about the _Arrow Boy. _It's from the _Cheyenne Tribe_. Basically, A woman is pregnant for four long years before finally giving birth to a child with supernatural powers. The boy demonstrates having his head pulled off and it's restored. He turns into a heap of bones and comes back to life. He kills the chief in an altercation. The tribe's warriors pursue him but he escapes by kicking over a cooking pot before he rises up with the smoke. From far off, the warriors see him. The warriors make chase but no matter how far they run, they're unable to close the distance.

The boy appears before them in various guises on a mountain summit before disappearing into a magical entrance. Inside the mountain, he meets several old wise men who instruct him for four years and give him a sacred arrow bundle. He then goes back to his tribe and becomes their prophet and counselor and saves them from famine by magically restoring the buffalo. The boy went into the mountain to find knowledge and power. The sacred arrow bundle represents his power. The arrow bundle is similar to a talisman. The Arrow kills the buffalo, thus giving life back to the tribe,"

Emily then goes into great detail about how the _Arrow Boy _legend has similarities to the "_Christ legend - persecution, death and resurrection, then returns to become the savior," _Liv concludes.

"Think about it. A legend of immortality." Luke interjects. "The star relic has an emerald- colored crystal. Various Christian legends speak of the emerald as the stone of resurrection as it lures the sick to healing, it assuages fear with a state of peace. It improves memory and bestows the gift of prophecy, of joy and of peace in this world." Then there's the cryptic message on that piece of paper." Luke looks at me, "You said that Damon told you to go back to the beginning?"

"Yes.. yes, that's what he said," I reply, more perplexed than ever.

"And Stefan, you said Damon could manipulate fog and that he had uncanny ability to communicate with crows?"

Stefan clears his throat, "yeah, I mean, it's really rare for a vampire to have those gifts, he did."

Ric jumps in, "I've been going through Isobel's files. She was as obsessed with folklore as the occult. Liv already made note of the ancient burial grounds. Isobel's research refers to a subterranean enclave where Native Americans used to live. If I'm reading her scrawling correctly, I'd say this village lies beneath the cemetery. I think maybe Damon's star relic is some sort of key. I think we should all go to the cemetery and see if we can find the lock that fits that key."

"I think it's a good idea for us to see if we can find the right headstone, if indeed it is a key. However, there is a rare lunar eclipse coming up. Luke and I could harness its power. It's called a '_Selenelion_" or horizontal eclipse. It will only last a few minutes so we have to have everything in order. We can't make any mistakes. The sun rises and moon sets at the same time. The chance to see both the sun and moon simultaneously is extremely rare. This is because, geometrically speaking, this kind of phenomenon should not be possible," Liv reveals.

An hour later, we're all at the cemetery, each of us taking a section to see if we can find anything. It's a lazy fall afternoon. Looking up at the sky, I whisper, "very soon you'll be back in my arms Damon. I promise."

"Hey everybody, over here. I think this is it," Jeremy yells excitedly. We all rush over to him. It's an old gravestone. But more importantly, there is a star indentation cut out. It looks like the star shaped amulet would fit.

_'The Secret lies with Charlotte." _The name engraved on the stone is _Charlotte Kate Walking Bear._

Tears fill my eyes, "This has to be it guys," I blubber aloud. "Stefan, did you bring the amulet with you?" Slowly he approaches me and with a tight smile, he pushes the amulet into the space, turns it clockwise then pushes.

For a few seconds there is nothing. Then the ground starts to shift beneath us and a passageway opens up in front of _Charlotte's _headstone. There are stairs, the smell emanating is dank and musty.

"I've got some flashlights in my car. Stay here, no one enter till I get back," Ric cautions.

Stefan and Ric take the lead. Once we reach the bottom, there is a passageway. With utmost caution, we make our way through until Stefan halts our movements. There is a skeleton laying on the ground under a giant rock. Then another one and another one. Stefan gingerly tries to step around it. I hear the sound of crunching and crackling only to see the floor fall out from under Stefan's feet. Alaric grabs him in the nick of time. My eyes widen, "Are you okay Stefan?" He nods. We give him a moment to gather his wits before we proceed ever more cautiously. Soon the path takes a tortuous turn and narrows dangerously. We have our backs to the wall as we gingerly make our way forward one step at a time. Soon a roaring sound drowns out our voices. The path widens again. We take a few steps forward then as if appearing out of thin air, right in front of us is what looks like a waterfall. But it's different somehow. It's like there's a tornado of mist inside. The roar is almost deafening. It almost looks like one of those time portals you see in old science fiction movies. We're all just staring at it when out of nowhere Damon and Bonnie appear for a millisecond before vanishing.

Luke and Liv are looking at each other awestruck before breaking our collective reverie. "This has to be it," Liv yells giddily to Luke who is nodding wide eyed.

We make our way back to the surface. Once we're all out safely, Liv asks for our attention, "Okay, the eclipse is Wednesday. We all need to meet back here before sunrise on that morning. Stefan, I need you to bring a couple of Damon's things. A wrist watch, a book, anything. I also need you to bring a very strong rope. Jeremy, you need to bring something of Bonnie's. I'll explain Wednesday morning. We're only going to have one shot at this. Do you all understand," she finishes.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

Wednesday morning:

We all meet at the entrance. Stefan places the amulet back into the headstone to open the passageway. We each carry either a flashlight or a lantern. Liv has a multitude of candles lit on the surface while Luke follows us underground with a backpack full of candles and supplies. Alaric brings the rope although I'm not sure what that's for. It takes us about a half hour to get to the waterfall. Luke takes a walkie talkie and asks Liv if she's ready before turning to all of us.

"Okay Stefan and Jeremy, I'm going to need those items you brought with you." He takes Damon's book and a coin along with Bonnie's bracelet. He throws them into the waterfall. They swirl in the center of it for a few moments before disappearing. He lets a couple of minutes pass before placing the walkie talkie to his lips again, "Liv, did they come through?"

"Yes, Luke, yes. I've got a bracelet, a coin and a book. They just fell from the sky," Liv screams back excitedly.

Smiling, Luke then relays what's going to happen. "This is how this is going to work. One of you is going to secure the rope around your waist, go into the waterfall and retrieve Bonnie and Damon. The rest of us will pull the three of you out once you give us the signal. Any volunteers?"

I take a step forward, "I'll go."

"No way Elena, you're not going in there," both Jeremy and Ric say adamantly.

Tears start to prick at my eyes, "I have to do this. It's the least I can do after trying to erase him. I. need. to. do. this. Plus, I need you big strong guys to be able to pull us back out. You know I'm right," I whisper. Ric shakes his head before nodding in understanding. Taking the rope in hand, Ric ties it securely around my waist and I wait for Liv to give the signal. Tyler and Matt are helping Luke set up and light the candles so he can chant down here while Liv chants the spell at the surface. Soon there's a crackling on Luke's walkie talkie. He gives me a thumbs up. Quickly I turn around to look at Jeremy. He pulls me in for a hug before whispering, "I love you and good luck" in my ear. I hear Luke begin to chant, _"Kree, Kruh, Vergo, Gaba, Kalto, Kree"_

I turn around to face the waterfall. My hands fist at my sides. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and dive in.

I'm tumbling and twirling into a vast ocean of nothingness, till I hit the ground with a crash. I stand up shakily and gather my wits. I start to look around. It's like I'm in a cloud bank, billowing white pillows as far as my eyes can see. As if materializing out of nothingness, there lay Bonnie and Damon, unconscious. I run to them and check for signs of life. Once I'm certain, they're not dead, dead, I wrap us all together with the rope. When I feel like we're secure, I pull on the rope to signal them to pull us out of here.

Those next few seconds seem like hours but finally I feel the pull of the rope. I wrap my arms around Damon and Bonnie, hanging on to them with every ounce of strength I possess. We pass through darkness, light and rainbows as far as the eye can see. Next it's like we're traveling across a galaxy as there are stars and nebulas. "It's beautiful," I find myself yelling aloud.

Soon we make a precipitous tumble, turning end over end till finally we just stop, crashing onto the hard ground with a calamitous thud. It takes a moment for my dizziness to dissipate and my bones to fuse back together before I finally open my eyes.

"My God, Elena, are you okay," Liv asks, concern etched on her face.

I brush her off, "I'm fine. I just had the wind knocked out of me. They're unconscious. We need to get them out of here, back to the house." Soon enough, everyone is out of the cave staring at us.

Stefan lifts Damon and carries him ever so gently to the car. I crawl in the back seat with him, lay his head on my lap and stroke his hair. "I love you Damon. I kept my promise." I whisper in his ear. I don't know if he's aware of my words or not. Stefan gets behind the wheel. Tyler jumps in beside him while Caroline rides with Ric, Jeremy and Matt who have Bonnie.

I'm laying in the bed beside Damon. I'm so tired. Watching his chest rise and fall is lulling me to sleep. Dreams of Damon fill my subconscious so thoroughly I think I'm hearing his voice. "Wake up Elena," he says. "Wake up baby, I need to see you," he repeats, this time dropping a gentle kiss to my cheek. Yawning deeply, I open my eyes only to see those 'forget me not' baby blues staring back at me reflecting all the love I feel for him. He pulls me in for a scorching kiss before pulling back, "what's that face," he teases. I throw my arms around him, place my lips to his ear and whisper, "I'm happy."

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Also I must thank Charlotte, Kate, Cathy and once again Eva for their endless support. Thank you for reading and please hit that review button<em>


End file.
